The Diary of Violet Baudelaire
by Watermelon Wishes
Summary: This is Violet Baudelaire's diary. She writes in it until it is destroyed in the Baudelaire fire a few months after she receives it. She writes about her daily struggles, which seem rather small compared to what she faces later.
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER**: I only created the relatives of the Baudelaires, excluding Violet's siblings and parents, and Violet's teacher. The characters not made by me were created by the talented yet tragic Daniel Handler. (Hehe.)

_I added a kind of unusual twist to Violet. I made her less goody-goody. Say hello to the new Violet, kids. Klaus is somewhat different as well, but he was always the most rebellious of the three, I thought.  
_

_Also, I know I don't go into much detail about Violet's inventions. That is because I couldn't invent if my life depended on it. I write. And read. And take pictures. And rant and rave. And listen to music. And..well, you get the point.  
_

December 25th

My brother, Klaus, decided to give me a journal for Christmas. When I asked him why, he said, "They're always good to have."

I suppose he's right, although I've never been much of an author.

Perhaps I should say a little about myself. My name is Violet Baudelaire; I am fourteen years old. I love to invent. I have a brother named Klaus, as you know. He is twelve and loves to read. Sunny, our baby sister, loves to bite. She's very kind, though. I hope that she doesn't decide to bite this book, however! We live with our parents in a large mansion and we are very, very happy.

Tonight the mansion is bustling with Christmas festivities. All of our relatives are coming in approximately a half-hour, and I'm surprised I have managed to actually write in my journal today. I am looking forward to seeing everyone. I covered all of our furniture that is outside, since it's been snowing. It looks so beautiful and still. Everything is white, as though it's all been covered with paper that will never be touched by a spot of ink.

All three of us went sledding before. I held Sunny close to me as I zoomed down the slopes. Sunny was squealing, "Lizzilia!" That's her way of saying, "This is the most fun I've had all day!" I smiled at her and held on to the sides of the sled.

"See, Sunny?" I said to her. "The snow is parting for us, the queens of the Baudelaire mansion. It is sloshing welcome."

She nodded.

Neither of us felt like royalty when we heard twice as much sloshing as we had previously behind us. The snow was parting for Klaus, king of winter activity disaster. (At least we weren't skiing - the last time he went he knocked down six young girls, their parents, their uncle, and their aunt.) I felt his sled hit the back of ours hard and forward we tumbled. I clenched Sunny's coat tightly in my fists and wrapped myself into a ball around her as I rolled down the hill. When I stopped rolling I was simply falling down the slope. Each time my face hit the snow I felt its icy cold breath on me.

Finally, we all stopped. And then we laughed and went inside.

That's where I am now, still trying to get warm by the fire. It's very relaxing.

I see my grandparents are here. I should let them in.

December 26th

Everything went quite well last night. Grandfather told me all about the new kind of clock he had invented, but he needed me to help him perfect it. I said I would gladly do it. He brought the clock with him so I analyzed it. I told him it wasn't working because he needed better material for the clock's wheel, to turn the hands. I made him a wheel out of various metals I found around the house, and when it worked, he was extremely happy.

After I was done, I listened to Klaus discuss what he learned from a book about chess. It was quite interesting. Then, Sunny showed everyone the fantastic hole she had made in her crib with her teeth. Mother, however, was not too thrilled.

January 7th

My winter break has ended and I returned to school today. I was extremely busy and had no time to write during most of my vacation; Mother and Father had to go somewhere although they refused to tell us the exact location, so I had to take care of myself and my siblings for quite some time. Everything went fine, thankfully, even though Sunny drilled a hole with her teeth in Father's new desk, but Klaus and I quickly patched it up.

My friends talked all about their vacations, and they all seemed to have some interesting things to do, unlike me. Oh well.

January 9th

I am certain my teacher hates me. Today I pointed out to her that one of her desk's legs was loose, and I told her a good way to fix it (rubber bands combined with a strong paste I made myself). She gave me an angry glare. My teacher is short, balding, and wrinkle-faced. She almost looks as though she has two faces; scary though that may seem. She tends to have many malfunctioning objects in her room, and when I tell her my ideas for fixing them, the subsequent is never pleasant.

She came up to me and said, in her normal sinister voice, "We do not have room for an inventor in this classroom, Miss Baudelaire. The only people welcome here are STUDENTS who need brains! Am I not right, children?"

Afraid to be punished, the majority of the class nodded.

She moved her face so close to mine that her breathing made my eyelashes flutter slightly.

"Out."

I did not tell my parents that I was kicked out of class. They, of course, would not have been at all pleased. After leaving the building, I just stood outside the school, because I had no idea what to do next. I tied up my hair, as usual, and just sat down. I left with everyone else.

January 12th

It rained all of today, washing the snow away like the ocean eroding a barrier beach. Everyone did their usual: Klaus read, I invented, and Sunny bit. I am quite bored, to be honest. I hope that something exciting will happen soon.


	2. Chapter Two

January 15th

I woke up this morning and realized that I was lying on top of Klaus. I forgot how I had gotten there, or what had happened the night before.

"Klaus! I'm so sorry! I -"

"It's okay," he said. "I'm happy you came; I feel much better now."

Then it came back to me.

Poor Klaus has been sick for the past few days. True, he looked convalescent now, but last night, it was awful. I could hear him sneezing and coughing and shivering and shaking.

I couldn't take it so I went to his room.

"Klaus?" I asked gently.

I looked at him. He seemed pale in the moonlight, the only light in the room; there were large circles under his eyes; he looked exhausted but was deprived of sleep.

"Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you," said Klaus weakly.

"A book, maybe?"

He smiled slightly as I walked to the shelf. It was hard to find my way around, and I yelped when I hit my toe on his shelf.

I could hear him getting up.

"No, Klaus," I whispered, "it's fine. I'm fine."

He got into his bed and I sat on the very end of it and read to him quietly from his book. It, like almost all of the other books he had, was very unusual and interesting. It was a tale of a man who was enticed by the idea of traveling through the Sahara Desert. I read book after book to him for a while, about an hour, maybe.

"You can stop," he said. "I know you're tired."

I closed my eyes for a moment and then all was black and peaceful.

January 19th

Klaus is much better now, thankfully, but is still resting in bed.

It has been raining non-stop for days.

This afternoon, Sunny asked, "Ark?" Which means, "Do you think this storm will never end, and we will have to build a boat?"

I told her, "No, but if we do, I will be able to build a boat. And you will be my assistant."

"Prep?" Sunny said, which meant, "Why don't we build one now, since we're bored?"

I thought that that was a fairly decent idea. I went up to my room and got my tools and some wood. I drilled, mapped, sketched, and constructed; Sunny bit the wood into smaller pieces. When Klaus came down from his room, he was very pleased to see our miniature ark.

"I've read books on Noah's Ark," he said. "This reminds me of it."

January 24th

School has been very uneventful. Even though it is only January, I am looking forward to June. I enjoy studying, and my friends are wonderful, but my teacher is just against me. Yesterday she yelled at me for writing with my left hand, since she knows I'm right-handed.

I told her I was aiming to become ambidextrous.

She told me that was the stupidest abstraction I had ever had - excluding the support system for her automobile since it seemed to be sagging as it bumbled up the school driveway. (She didn't understand that it was sagging because of her weight…)

I told her that my brother was trying it, too.

She told me that my brother was a brainless bookworm.

I asked her if she knew how to get your head out of an inflated airbag.

She said no.

I told her I didn't think she did.

Then I added that my brother knew exactly how, he had to do it once. (I'll tell that story later, I don't have enough time right now.)

January 29th

My parents are simple furious with me. They don't understand why I am being so cruel to my teacher, and I told them that I simply couldn't help it. They asked if it was schoolwork itself, but I said no, that it was just the teacher. If _they _had to stare at Mrs. McLeion's face for thirty hours per week, I bet they'd agree with me completely. I guess I'll try to be nicer…

When I was headed for my room, I mentioned that she said Klaus was a brainless bookworm.

P.S. Klaus is fully well again.

February 4th

I was doing well until today.

Mrs. McLeion gave me my science test. 100. I knew it.

She asked if I had studied.

I said no, I just looked at the test questions and visualized experiments and inventions I'd done.

She told me not to show off my inventing skills so often.

I said nothing.

Everyone else groaned when they got their tests back.

Then Mrs. McLeion had the nerve to say, "Everyone did terribly."

I stood up.

"Oh," she said with a smirk, "except for Miss Baudelaire, who expects a standing ovation."

"That's really rude of you, no one wants to be humiliated," I said contentiously.

She is so belligerent!

As you can see, I've been taken pages from Klaus's books, with my vocabulary. Ha, ha. Get it? Taking pages from his _books_? Well, I _did _read that book, _See Those Teachers Tremble!_ It gave a few vocabulary words that would be handy. Even though I haven't used them on my teacher, it's nice to know them.

February 8th

I literally took a page from Klaus's book now.

Sunny accidentally bit off some of my new automatic wall scrubber. She apologized sincerely and I told her it was all right, since she didn't know any better.

Then I noticed there was a piece of paper scrunched up right next to it. Something was written in Klaus's handwriting; I never read it; I was too angry because I knew he had been in my room.

"KLAUS BAUDELAIRE!" I shouted through all the halls of the house.

All hell broke lose.

Sunny started to cry, because she was convinced she had done something wrong. Klaus was all upset that I was angry, he didn't know what he had done.

_"You went into my room!"_ I said. "I've told you a thousand times not to-"

"But I _had _to-"

"Why?"

"Because I just had to see that thing you've been working on for days. It's pretty dull, if you ask me. I couldn't even tell what it was, just looked like a bunch of feathers smashed together."

I ran to his bed and picked up the book on it and wrenched a page out.

"NO!" he yelled, grabbing me so tightly that I screamed.

Mother and Father ran upstairs. They were shocked. I'm sure you would've been too if you saw a crying baby and two children who looked as though they could massacre a whole village.

Klaus was told not to do it again; I, however, was unfairly punished!

"There was absolutely no need for you to do that, Violet!" my mother scolded. "Ripping his book - on purpose - was completely unnecessary."

"But Mother - he was in my room, meddling around with my invention!"

"I never said he was right. It was wrong of him, but you did not have to vandalize-"

"I did not VANDALIZE that book," I shouted angrily. "It wasn't POINTLESS of me to rip a page out, I had a very good reason to. He insulted my invention and went into my room! And then he grabbed me!"

"Not a good enough reason for you to be yelling around the house, either. All your tools are being locked away for two weeks, and your brother will not be allowed in the library for the same amount of time."

Sometimes I wish my parents would just disappear for a while.


	3. Chapter Three

_This is the final chapter of this story. I loved writing this fanfiction so much. I am very pleased with how it turned out.  
_

_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or will review this story. Your comments are greatly appreciated and galvanize me to keep on writing._

_I'd also like to thank CJ for getting me back into fanfiction again, after reading her wonderful work!  
_

_I did not mention this previously: I did not create Briny Beach. That is a beach from ASOUE. (Although I think it was originally from _The Walrus and the Carpenter_, by Lewis Carroll.)_

February 11th

God, you have no idea how bored I am. With my tools locked up, I have nothing to do. Not to mention all the books in Klaus's room have been taken away for a week, plus he isn't allowed to use our library for a week either, so he's moping around and we're arguing all the time. It's awful. It's all our parents' fault. We'd be better off on our own.

February 13th

Sunny, Klaus, and I are at Briny Beach right now, and I decided to take my diary with me. It's chilly out, but we're content. Klaus and I are sitting on opposite ends of the beach.

It's an odd beach. Even if it's sunny in the city, it's usually cloudy or raining at Briny Beach. The sand is almost a silvery color, and the water is more green than blue. The trees are bare all year round. Nevertheless, we all feel calmer. Klaus and I haven't argued for once and are just listening to the peaceful sound of Sunny chomping on twigs.

February 16th

Remember when I told Mrs. McLeion, my evil teacher, that Klaus knew how to get a person's head out of an airbag safely? I think now is a good time to tell you the story:

Father was driving all three of us home from this new ice cream parlor at the other end of the city. It was quite an unusual building. It was bright red and had a giant metal ice cream cone on top. It's called Indisposing Ice Cream. Klaus told me that "indisposing" means "sickening"…however, the ice cream was quite delicious. I had this unusual flavor called Fallacious Fruit Punch. Anyway, we were on our way home. Suddenly this _idiot_ just blunders in a mad rush across the street and Father stops short. The airbag blew up in his face and somehow, his head went through it. To this day, no one has figured out how it happened. All we know is that…it did. The airbag popped, and he was stuck inside, unable to breathe. I tried using whatever I found to rend the bag quickly, but nothing worked. Then Klaus remembered something he had read and somehow pulled him out! I have no idea how he did it, and he never told me.

Maybe he's not that bad after all.

February 18th, 2005

Klaus was in his room, staring at his now bare bookshelves.

"You know," I started, "I did not do anything wrong."

"Of course not," he said. "You just ripped out a page from my book."

"Well, _you _shouldn't have gone into my room," I snapped.

After about three minutes, he said, "I'm sorry."

That was _not_ what I had expected. "What?"

"I'm sorry." And he left.

I was a bit worried, as you can imagine, after searching the whole mansion and neighborhood and not finding him anywhere. I ran through the busy streets of the city, calling for him.

Before I knew it I had reached Briny Beach, and there he was.

"Klaus!" I shouted.

He looked at me, bewildered. "You actually _tried _to find me? Did our parents make you?"

I smiled a little bit. "No, I did it without anyone telling me to."

"Why?"

"Don't be stupid, you're my brother."

I sat down next to him. "Anyway, I forgive you. The whole thing was really dumb."

"Completely doltish," he said.

When we told our parents what had happened, I got my tools back and Klaus got his books back. We're both in the library.

Our library is quite an amazing one. It's always cozy but never too warm, and even if you aren't reading, it's nice to be in it. There are books on absolutely everything - rocks, crafts of the Middle Ages, the geography of Malta, muffins - and Klaus has read over half of them. I, however, have only read at most a fifth! I guess that's not bad; Klaus will read and read and read and read and read and read and read and read and read and read so of course he's read more. I worked on that clock of my grandfather's and I got it to work perfectly. It's a cute little clock. It's small and made of a painted-white wood. The face is also white. It makes me think of an owl.

February 20th

_Now _I've done it.

I was working with my new lock today. It's designed so that it can only be opened with a key; even a lock pick cannot open it. I sneaked into Mrs. McLeion's room. Previously she had made fun of one of my good friends' essays, and I knew I'd have to get Mrs. McLeion back for insulting a good piece of writing. What I did was that I replaced the lock on Mrs. McLeion's desk drawer with my new lock. (Hers was quite easy to pick.) After rummaging through the desk and finding a hair ribbon she took away from me last October, a carton of milk that had expired when I was twelve, various things like pencils, and a picture of the ugliest cat I had ever seen. It was white with red eyes. The cat appeared to be getting at twenty IV's in its left front paw. Judging by its facial features, it had been hit by a truck or something. After that I closed the desk I replaced her lock with mine so she couldn't open it. During history, she was trying to open her desk but was unable to. Everyone laughed. She looked at me and I waved the ugly cat picture at her.

February 21rst 

My punishment for my little joke: no inventing, reading, or writing in this diary for two weeks.

Good-bye.

March 7th

Well, I'm back!

This week starts midyear vacation - no more Mrs. McLeion for a while!

Not to mention, it's almost springtime. Even she is in a much better mood.

Sunny made a wonderful toothpainting yesterday. She is quite talented. She told me to try it.

"Dare," she said, which meant, "If you don't, I will bite you. As a joke, of course."

So I did. I ended up getting paint all over my face. It was enjoyable, though. All the colors were an unusual blur in front of me.

Klaus tried it, too. Gold paint stuck to his glasses in little spots. It was funny. He had eyeglasses full of stars and sparkles!

March 9th

My siblings and I are going off to Briny Beach for the day. I'll leave my diary home, since it seems to be getting stormy and I don't want to get sand on it or pages blown away.

Good-bye.

_While Violet, Klaus and Sunny were having a peaceful time at the beach, the Baudelaire mansion was in peril. Before either of the Baudelaire parents could do anything, a blaze had spread throughout the entire mansion. Flames licked at the walls, turning them an icy and deathly gray. The Baudelaire parents perished first; then the library and the children's rooms. Amazingly, the diary was the last to burn. Violet's worries and winnings, triumphs and tragedies, which had once been thriving with creativity, were destroyed forever. Once the fire had eaten its banquet, ashes floated weakly like petrified silver stars._


End file.
